


Let Me Meet You, Please

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crushes, Cute, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony was fairly certain he’d fallen in love with his internet friend and it was kind of a problem, especially when Loki continued to avoid meeting up with him.





	Let Me Meet You, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this shifted a little away from the original prompt, but you know what? I don't care. I _love_ how it turned out. I hope you all do too!
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “you’re so perfect and i’m in love with you but i’ve never actually met you and you keep avoiding meeting up, so i called_ ~~nev~~ _Rhodey and_ ~~max~~ _Bruce to help me figure out whether or not you’re catfishing me” au_  
>  • “whoa it turns out you were actually just super shy and you’re even cuter in person pls kiss me in front of all these cameras” au to followup with that 
> 
> ~~Getting a title for this was such a paaaain. I swear I spent like 10mins trying and rejecting things, ugh. Mostly happy with what I have now at least, heh.~~

Tony didn’t meet Loki on a dating website or a hookup app or anything like that; instead, he met him on a forum for like-minded individuals.

Basically, they were both trolling the hell out of idiots who couldn’t fact check and were ignorant bigots. They both liked the hours between two and five am and found each other’s wit and intellect the stuff of hilarity and legend.

They started talking, then they started emailing and eventually they started IMing. It was now over twelve months in and Tony was fairly certain he’d fallen in love with his internet friend.

It was actually kind of a problem.

They’d exchanged details during the fourth month; he lived in Malibu and Loki was originally from Norway but was currently living in New York. They also exchanged pictures partly because Tony took a _brilliant_ selfie he wanted to share and mostly because at seven months in and nursing a crush, he’d wanted to know what his brilliant friend looked like.

Loki hadn’t responded back for a good few hours but eventually a picture of a black-haired, green-eyed _gorgeous_ guy had been emailed to him and Tony’s attraction levels had skyrocketed from intellectual crush to full-blown ‘ _everything about you_ ’ crush. 

They talked every day; messaging each other about new idiots to troll, new scientific articles to read and anything else of interest. Tony sent him hilarious cat memes and Loki complained about, but secretly loved them. Tony recommended pop culture to Loki and Loki recommended art exhibits and other snooty, highbrow things that somehow Tony always ended up checking out and loving.

Loki was perfect in every way and while he’d never specifically mentioned his sexuality, Tony had worked out by the fifth month that Loki was gay. It meant that, fourteen months into knowing him, Tony was hopeful about the possibility of ‘ _more than friends_ ’.

The problem was that every time Tony had tried to mention meeting up when he was visiting New York for business, Loki always had an excuse as to why they couldn’t. It hurt more than a little and always left Tony disappointed and depressed. 

It also left Tony where he was now; in New York having never bothered to tell Loki he was there. He knew he’d only get a ‘ _no_ ’ and he hadn’t wanted to hear it again. It was why he was staying, as he always did, at his apartment and moping. The place was usually vacant when he wasn’t in town, but for the last year one of his closest friends had needed to move to the city for work. Bruce refused to just stay for free and so Tony was renting it to him at a very cheap rate and staying in the spare room. 

He was currently lying on the living room couch, staring at his phone and sighing softly. He’d never told Loki, but the four photos he’d managed to squeeze out of the other man were saved on his phone and he often found himself flipping back to them whenever he was having a bad day. 

The first photo he’d gained was one of Loki giving his phone a small, amused smirk, wearing a plain green shirt and jeans. The second was a photo of Loki in a gorgeous black suit from when he’d had to attend a family wedding; he was scowling as he tied his tie, unaware that a photo was being taken. The third was a picture of Loki rugged up during a Norwegian winter from when he’d visited his family. There was barely any part of his face visible as he proved ‘ _just how god damn cold I am right now, Tony_ ’. The final picture was of Loki wearing a Christmas jumper that his mother had knitted for him; Tony had begged, pleaded, pouted and whined until Loki had taken a picture of himself in the loudly complained about green jumper with prancing reindeers. 

It was as he was looking at the picture of Loki in his suit and smiling wistfully that Bruce remarked, “Still pining after Loki?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony sighed loudly, unable and unwilling to deny it to Bruce or Rhodey. His two best friends knew he had it bad, so what was the point of hiding it?

Bruce sent him a small smile before offering him a coffee. “Still refusing to meet up, is he?”

Taking the cup gratefully, Tony pulled up his feet so that Bruce could take a seat. He took a sip before he admitted, “I didn’t ask him this time. I didn’t want to hear whatever excuse he came up with.”

Bruce’s expression turned sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

Tony just let out a loud, frustrated breath, staring down at his drink. “I just want to meet him. I want to talk to him in person. I want to see if he’s half as amazing offline as he is online, because if he is then I’m one hundred percent screwed and I’d like to know if I have a chance in hell of dating him or if I’m going to die alone.”

Bruce was quiet for a long moment before he reached out and lightly patted Tony’s knee. “I’m sorry he doesn’t want to meet you, Tony.”

“I want to know if he’s _real_ too,” Tony finally blurted, admitting something he’d been silently worrying about since he’d worked out how much he genuinely liked Loki. “I mean, we met trolling people, what if this is one whole big con and I’m the biggest sucker out there?”

“He hasn’t made any mention about wanting anything from you,” Bruce pointed out. “He’s been reticent with his own information; that doesn’t sound like a con.”

“No,” Tony agreed, but it didn’t minimise his tension or his unhappiness. “He sounds like a catfish.”

Something that Rhodey had suggested Loki was on more than one occasion.

“The last time Rhodey was in town,” Bruce told him as if reading his mind, “he suggested we go to Central Park and stalk the pigeons for you.” Tony stared at him in utter confusion. Bruce rolled his eyes. “To see if we could spot the guy from your pictures. You said he often goes to feed them ‘ _like some adorable old man_ ’.”

Tony blinked. “That is... actually a brilliant idea.”

Bruce’s amusement faded. “Tony. I wasn’t actually suggesting-”

“No, I mean, why not? I can say I got the idea of visiting Central Park from him and then if I see him, I’ll see if he recognises me and then I’ll know for sure and-”

“Tony, if he _is_ real, which, for the record, I believe he is, that would be more like an ambush. He might not want to meet you for a very good reason.”

Tony blinked away from his plans in order to look at his friend. Bruce looked disapproving and it made Tony remember how quiet, awkward and shy Bruce had been before he’d made friends with Tony. It took a long time to break through his friend’s walls and even after succeeding; Bruce was still no less introverted than when they’d first met.

“Loki does not strike me as the shy and awkward type, Bruce,” Tony told him, but he still leant forward and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “But I know not everyone is the same in real life as they are online. I also know he could have a boyfriend or kids or a warrant out for his arrest, but hell Bruce, the not knowing is _killing me_.”

“You’re still thinking about invading someone’s privacy,” Bruce insisted, frowning.

“What if I just scope out the bird feeders and if spot him on his own, say hello and then let him leave if he wants to?”

“What if _going against his wishes_ means he won’t talk to you again?” Bruce fired back.

Tony hesitated at that; his gut clenching and his heart falling at the thought of losing the ability to chat with Loki. The man could be an illusion and nothing like what he pretended to be, but was it worth losing him if it turned out Loki was _exactly_ who he presented to be but hadn’t met him for legitimate reasons?

Sighing loudly, Tony slumped back against the couch. “Touché, Brucie-bear.”

Bruce just patted his knee again. “Hopefully he’ll agree to meet you soon.”

 _Yeah_ , Tony thought, _I hope so._

But really, Tony still doubted it.

* * *

Over the next twenty-four hours, he hung around with Bruce, he messaged Loki, he did the business he’d come to New York to do... and he couldn’t get the idea of staking out Central Park from his mind.

He was so hung up on it that, despite all the warnings Bruce had given him, he decided to visit. It wasn’t like Loki would be there after all. It wasn’t like Loki would choose this _exact_ day, hour and place in the park to feed the birds. Tony could go there without any intention to find Loki; he was just planning to enjoy the park.

And he did actually enjoy it. 

Tony hadn’t explored it for years; the last time had been with Rhodey when the other man had been on leave from the air force and had dragged Tony out running with him in the early morning. Tony took a more sedate trip this time, just walking through the paths and breathing in the crisp air.

It was when he was walking around a turn in the path that he saw a man sitting on a park bench with a few birds at his feet. He was alone; he was in dark black pants and a green shirt. He was _Loki_ and Tony froze in place simply staring at him.

When he was able to think enough to move, he hurriedly stepped backwards, ducking behind a tree and simply coming to terms with what had just happened. Tony knew he could turn around and walk away... or he could admit what he’d seen and let Loki take them from there.

There really was no question.

Taking in a deep breath, Tony pulled out his phone and pulled up their messaging app. He shifted to look over at Loki. He was sitting casually, obliviously feeding birds as Tony typed out his message and sent it.

The moment that it reflected ‘sent’, Tony was beyond relieved to see pleasure alight on Loki’s face before he was putting down the bird seed, dusting off his hands and reaching for the phone in his pocket. When he saw the message however, Tony saw panic flash across his face.

_So, um, if I was in New York, would you be okay to meet with me?_

Worry and hesitation were quickly the most dominant expressions on Loki’s face, and Tony’s ability to wait for an answer, to walk away without ever mentioning he had found him, it all disappeared and Tony found himself adding: _Because I might have taken a walk through Central Park and be, um, here._

Loki’s hands fumbled with his phone and he jerked up his head, looking around and Tony found himself shifting out from behind the cover of his tree, revealing himself and watching those green eyes lock on him. He could see the way Loki’s mouth formed his name, whispering the word before he was suddenly looking away, looking pale and nervous and _awkward_.

Loki's fingers were slightly shaking on the phone. _You’re not meant to be here._

Tony swallowed, feeling his hopes fading. _I’m sorry, I... it was an accident. I mean, I can leave...?_

Loki’s head jerked up and he looked at him, looking panicked again even as he mouthed ‘ _no_ ’. He then glanced away and shut his eyes before gritting his teeth.

When he typed the next words, it was done furiously but they suddenly explained so much. _I didn’t... Tony, I’m deaf_. Tony blinked, looking between the message and the other man but he wasn’t looking at Tony as he typed more frantically. _I lost my hearing as a child. Mostly. Still have a bit of sound in one ear, but practically nothing._ Loki shut his eyes. _I didn’t want you to know._

Tony continued to blink. _... Why not? Did you think I’d think less of you for it?_

Loki hunched his shoulders, still refusing to look at Tony. _A lot of people do. I take... effort._

It was all it took for Tony to realise exactly how much rejection and hurt Loki must had suffered in the past. How that had made him awkward, shy, _insecure_. There were a lot of people out there who didn’t want someone who wasn’t _easy_ and _perfect._

But the thing was, Loki already _was_ perfect, and being deaf didn’t change anything, especially not Tony’s feelings for him.

Slowly, Tony started stepping closer, the movement catching Loki’s attention and making him look up from his phone. Tony held the other man’s nervous gaze as he made his way to stand right in front of Loki. It startled the birds and made them fly away, but Tony didn’t look away from his friend.

The only time he did was to look down at his phone and type three words. _You’re worth it._

The moment Loki read them, his head jerked up to Tony and carefully and slowly, Tony mouthed the words, repeating them firmly. When Loki smiled, it was bright and beautiful enough to make Tony’s stomach flutter, but Loki was soon ducking his head as his smile became smaller and softer.

 _Can I sit down?_ Tony typed and Loki quickly nodded, shifting from the middle of the booth to further down, making room. Tony took a gamble and sat closer than necessary, their legs and arms brushing and making Loki’s eyes dart to him with surprise.

Loki hesitated for a moment, looking between Tony and his phone before he bit his bottom lip. He then started slowly typing into it, a faint flush on his cheeks. _Would you like to go out to dinner?_

Tony’s heart raced and he couldn’t stop his grin. _You asking me out, Loki?_

Loki ducked his head a little, but he still flicked his eyes to Tony, when Loki saw that he was grinning, he seemed to pluck up the courage to answer: _Yes._

_Then I’d love to._

Loki still seemed stunned even as he looked back up at Tony. Smiling, Tony just lightly bumped their shoulders together. He also quickly messaged him: _I’ve been crushing on you for the better part of a year. You think I’m letting you get away now that we’ve met?_

Loki’s smile looked so shyly thrilled. _I’m glad. I’ve been interested in you for just as long._

 _Awesome. I’m going to have to extend my stay in New York. I’m sure my friend won’t mind if I crash on his couch for longer._ He barely sent the message before he was firing off another one. _Oh, and sign language, is the one you know different from the American version? I’ll have to brush up. I know like... a few letters of the alphabet._ He’d only just finished when he was starting again, his mind running off with plans and possibilities. _What do you prefer to use? What-_

He was stopped when Loki’s hand came to cover his own, making him snap his attention to the other man. Loki’s eyes were laughing, but his smile was one of gratitude. He dropped his gaze to Tony’s phone and typed in ‘ _I am familiar with the American one_ ’.

Tony would have responded back but he was... distracted by Loki’s hand still over his own, and before he knew what he was doing, he was shifting in order to link their fingers. It felt warm, _nice_ and was something he had wanted for over a year.

When he looked back up at Loki it was to find him staring at their hands with disbelief. Tony wanted to kiss him so much in that moment and he had to make himself resist the urge. He also had to stop himself from talking; something he did naturally and frequently but would be both useless and rude now.

So instead, he minimised the chat window and pulled up an internet browser. He could sense Loki watching him curiously, but when Tony quickly typed in what he was looking for it made Loki huff out a laugh. Tony ignored him in order to pull up the American Sign Language Alphabet as well as some simple signs.

He turned to face Loki but continued to flick his gaze between the other man and the images on the screen as he slowly signed out, “ _Hello, Loki_ ”. 

Tony watched as the other man’s fond expression become even more heartbreakingly soft. He blinked suddenly emotional eyes even as he signed back with a trembling smile, “ _Hello, Tony_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah! And, okay, **additional notes from my rambles:**
> 
> I can just imagine Loki so badly liking Tony for the longest time and hesitating to send photos and reveal himself too much because he doesn't want to lose Tony and it's easier to be a little distant in order to try and minimize the hurt of losing him. BUT HE JUST FALLS FURTHER. And panics every time Tony comes to New York because that means revealing he's deaf. It means admitting that he's not "perfect" because Tony is so gorgeous and funny and wonderful _and perfect_ and Tony deserves someone to match him. And Loki is so used to people not wanting him/unable to want him for long periods because he's deaf and he just... doesn't want to lose Tony.
> 
> But then Tony just instantly throws himself into learning sign language and rapidly messaging him all the thoughts in his head that he can’t sign fast enough and holding Loki's hand and introducing him to his friends and smiling at him with such open affection and _changing his ways to better work with Loki_ and god, Loki loves him so much and I think, after one such genuinely wonderful action, Loki just kisses him, sudden and unexpected and it's their first kiss and Tony freezes with surprise while Loki is like "omg I'm so sorry" and he signs it before realising Tony won't understand and then fumbling for his phone, still so apologetic but Tony stops him, cups his cheeks and kisses him back. And then soft kisses and smiles.
> 
> And they keep dating, Tony eventually brings Loki to Malibu to visit (after having explained he's kind of rich and Loki like ?!? :O) and Tony stays more in New York, their relationship deepens, becomes physical, they even start talking about moving in (Tony now fluent in sign language because, genius XD) and Loki bringing Tony to Norway to meet his family and all the happiness and in love and Loki cuddling Tony at every available opportunity because he's perfect and sweet and loves Loki utterly and completely without a single care that he's deaf. And Loki moves to Malibu to live with Tony and they live HAPPILY EVER AFTER XD
> 
> (And if they ever adopted a kid, I betcha it would be a deaf one to give them the love and care they deserve as well as a parent who understands what they're going through :33)
> 
>  **SMALL ADDITION, since I had more thoughts:** I was thinking that Tony must make Loki smile at him helplessly, trying to be annoyed and failing miserably when Tony signs to him: "Hey Lokes," 'hey, sugarplum", "hey sexybabe" and every other (ridiculous and affectionate) nickname imaginable. Taking the time to work out how to say each word properly and then smooshing some words together to give him entirely new signs: "Hey blueberrysnowflake" and "Woah, lookin' good Rock of Ages". "Mornin' my norwegianmuffin".
> 
> And Tony also signing his rambles as Loki laughs at him and feels his heart overflow with so much warmth that his boyfriend learnt sign language so extensively so that Loki wouldn't miss out on such an intrinsic part of who Tony is. 
> 
> Loki just loving him so much and when they're in bed, he draws the words out on Tony's chest, the 'I love you' and then when Tony realises what was said, he jerks his eyes to look at him and Loki swallows and then signs it to him and Tony just _grins_ and signs it back before kissing Loki lovingly and HAPPINESS!
> 
> But, I'm going to stop now... and I may or may not add more later. Who knows XD


End file.
